Dreams of Light and Love
by StiCy4ever and ever
Summary: So Lucy is not the same age as she is in the show but she looks like it and on the faithful day of her runaway she meets none other than Sting but later she meets Natsu, Rogue, and Gray. Who will she fall for? Why is she in so much pain from her past? Do the boys even like her like she likes them? Who knows wait I do lol. READ ME PLEASE! (By me i mean the story BTW bad with sum!)
1. Chapter 1

_Dreams of Light and Love_

* * *

Tears poured from her eyes, as the lightning cracked across the sky. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she was finally alone. Rain tackled her head as her blonde hair flowed behind her showing her heart earring. Not watching what she was doing, she felt a huge body knock her over.

"I-I'm sorry" she stared down, not wanting to let them see her tears.

The man grabbed her wrist and yanked her up "my, what a nice body" the man gazed at her, she was quite uncomfortable.

He then grabbed the little section of her hair that was pulled up by a small bow, and yanked it up to where she was off the ground.

"What is a little girl like you doing out here" she started to struggle until a bright light came from a small blonde boy.

"Unhand her, now" he yelled out seeing what was happening.

He looked about twelve, his beautiful blue eyes full of anger on the man.

The man dropped her to the cold, hard ground and stepped away noticing the strength the boy held inside of him.

* * *

"You didn't have to help me" the girl said pouting and turning away, she looked about sixteen or so.

"I know I didn't but I wanted to help you" the boy gave her the same face, but he stared at her and slightly smiled.

"I'm Sting what's your name, Blondie" she turned to him, then stood up.

"My name is Lucy and I must be going now" he stared at the bruise on her face then at the red mark on her wrist.

"Are you hurt I can..." he was cut off by her.

"I will be just fine so leave me alone" the tears in her eyes spoke to differ, he knew she was hurt but he didn't want to make her angry at him, not like he has already done so.

He felt power coming from her so his instinct was to ask "what kind of magic do you use" a blush appeared on her face.

"No-none of our b-business" she stuttered out what first came to her mind.

"hmm" Sting sat on the ground then looked up looking at the under part of her skirt.

Lucy looked down to see his nose bleeding "a-are you okay" she asked sounding so innocent making him blush.

"I-I'm alright" he turned back to the subject "please tell me your power please" Lucy sighed and pulled the boy up.

"Fine but lets get out of the rain first" she said looking annoyed by his begging.

* * *

In a abandon church

Lucy breath heavy while holding onto Sting thinking of what to tell him.

She sighed out before speaking "o-okay" she tried to catch her breath.

"My magic is Celestial Dragon Slayer magic or you can call it star magic" she said still breathing hard.

"Really!" Sting yelled out wide eyed "I'm and White Light Dragon Slayer" both were now really close to each other until they snapped out of it.

"How old are you" Sting sighed wanting to know hoping his age.

"I know I look older like people think I'm like sixteen or sometimes even seventeen" she paused for a moment then continued " But I'm really...

* * *

_HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER _

_next time IS THIS FEELING LOVE_

_lol okay_

_review down there_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on_

_Dreams of Light and Love_

_In a abandon church_

_Lucy breath heavy while holding onto Sting thinking of what to tell him._

_She sighed out before speaking "o-okay" she tried to catch her breath._

"_My magic is Celestial Dragon Slayer magic or you can call it star magic" she said still breathing hard._

"_Really!" Sting yelled out wide eyed "I'm and White Light Dragon Slayer" both were now really close to each other until they snapped out of it._

"_How old are you" Sting sighed wanting to know hoping his age._

"_I know I look older like people think I'm like sixteen or sometimes even seventeen" she paused for a moment then continued " But I'm really..._

_Keep reading_

* * *

"But I'm really..." thunder roared which made poor Lucy jump, Sting wrapped his arms around her and pulled into a hug. He felt warm tears on his shirt.

After that she smiled "okay I am twelve how about you" he smiled brightly and pulled her back into a hug "me too" he was so excited.

Lucy hugged him back "so where are your parents" Lucy asked, but then wished she didn't "never mind if that is a bad subject" she choked out looking into his deep blue eyes as a tear fell.

"No I'll tell you but then you get to tell me your past" he managed to laugh.

She nodded telling him to go ahead.

"A few days ago I killed my parents" he paused thinking to see her terrified but she wasn't so he continued.

"Well it was my foster parent, a dragon" he felt weird telling her this but he trusted her.

"I wanted to surpass them but then I realized how lonely it truly is until I meet you" Lucy just nodded then pulled him close to her into another hug.

"How about you" he asked.

"Well my mom died when I was younger and my father abused me after that and I ran away feeling weak I remember my mom told my she was raised by a dragon too" she explains pieces of her life.

Lucy yawned then slowly fell asleep Sting took her head and rest it on his chest hugging her waist and he fell asleep as well.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Lucy ran as fast as she could then hid behind a tree "he will never f..." a hand hit her head "owww, Stingy" he sighed.

"I told you not to call me that" he punched the tree and a huge dragon like egg fell out.

"Whats that?" Lucy asked poking it.

"I don't know and egg" Lucy then poked him.

"Well duh but what kind of egg idiot" he shrugged his shoulders and the egg started to crack.

"AH your poking broke it" Lucy jumped up and started to cry.

Then a little reddish cat appeared and curled up on Sting's lap.

"Lucy, you turned the dragon into a cat" Lucy started to laugh and finally calmed down.

The little cat crawled on to her lap now.

Lucy held it close to her and both were now warming each other.

Lucy softly fell asleep and Sting carried her to their so called home which was really a fort made out of sticks and a tarp with two pillows a huge blanket and a wooden door.

He put both down and snuggled up to them.

He listen to Lucy "now we have a family I'm the mom, you are the dad and hold on what should we name him" Sting thought for a second then answered "Lector, and Lector is the kid" they smiled before they fell asleep.

* * *

_Two Years Later_

"I heard there is this dragon slayer in the woods named Natsu but every one calls him the beast" a small conversation started around Lucy, Sting, and Lector.

"Hey mamma" Lucy smiled and looked at Lector "I told you to call me Lucy" Lector smiled back.

"Okay Lu-chan do you think we can beat that beast and earn a reward" Lucy looked at Sting and both Lucy and Lector begged.

"I don't see why not" Sting smiled at his pretend wife.

_Later that day at the battle_

Suddenly Natsu grabbed Lucy "thanks for my new girl" after that said he disappeared and Sting fell to the ground and tears poured.

"I couldn't save her I'm to weak" Lector held on to his dad and tears fell from both.

"She was my first friend and I let her down" he stood on his feet.

"I promise when I get stronger I will save you" he clenched his fist.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Let me down" I yelled out angry with Natsu and his grin got wider.

"Why were you with that weakling" Natsu laughed.

I stood up and punched him "shut up he is the only one that gets me and yo..." I was stopped by a small white haired girl running down stairs with a blue cat that looked kind of like Lector.

I started to cry at the sight of the cat.

"Natsu-san Happy is upset and want tell me why" she cried out then turned to look at me crying.

"Oh are you okay, Natsu-san what did you do to her" she said sadly.

"Oh and I'm Lisanna and this is Happy what is your name" I stared at her for a moment.

Some how I started to bawl "I want Sting and Lector take me back" I managed to yell out while I cried.

"Who is Sting and Lector" Lisanna asked me and it made me smile some.

"Sting is my pretend husband and Lector is our son cat we found him in this big egg and..." I continued to tell Lisanna the story and Natsu and her said thats how they found Happy and they pretended to be husband and wife.

* * *

_7 years later_

**Sting's POV**

"Rogue-san me and Fro are hungry" Lector cried to Rogue as I sat in the woods where it happened.

"Lucy" I whispered to myself but Rogue heard.

"Who is this Lucy chick you bring her up a lot, Sting" Lector hoped up.

"That's my mommy and Sting-chan's pretend wife" Lector smiled but made me start to cry.

"Sorry you had to see me like this Rogue but she was the one I loved and my first real friend" I paused then continued "she was taken away from me by him Natsu Dragneel" I stood and walked to where she disappeared.

Then a bright light appeared and a white haired chick appeared with him and Lucy along with a blue cat.

Rogue stared in amazement.

"Lucy/Mamma" me and Lector cried out and held her close as Lector snuggled between her breast, and I held her waist.

* * *

_That's it for chap 2_

_next is welcome back Lucy_

_please review_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_


End file.
